Oral contraceptives
Oral contraceptives are medications taken by mouth for the purpose of birth control. Female Two types of female oral contraceptive pill are widely available: *The combined oral contraceptive pill contains oestrogen and a progestogen, and is taken once per day. *The progestogen only pill contains only a progestogen, and is also taken once per day. Emergency contraception pills ("morning after pills") are taken at the time of intercourse, or within a few days afterwards. Other types of female oral contraceptive are experimental or only available in limited areas: *Mifepristone is an antiprogestogen which has been used as a daily oral contraceptive in investigational clinical trials. *Ormeloxifene (also known as Centchroman) is a selective oestrogen receptor modulator which is taken one to two times per week. Ormeloxifene is approved as an oral contraceptive only in India. Male *Male oral contraceptives do not currently exist, although several possibilities are in various stages of research and development. Attitudes toward oral contraception Effects on sexual behavior of oral contraceptives Effects on mate choice There is some evidence that oral contaceptives can affect mate selection. One study has shown women taking them tend to choose reliable, caring and steady men, rather than more exiting types . They suggest that the hormones in the tablets move women towards those who would make good fathers.. Mood and oral contraception See also *Contraceptive devices *Fertility enhancement *Neurosteroids *Oral contraceptive formulations References *Women's perceptions of the safety of the pill: A survey in eight developing countries. (1987). Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 19(3) Jul 1987, 313-321. *Ovarian cancer and oral contraceptives: Collaborative reanalysis of data from 45 epidemiological studies including 23,257 women with ovarian cancer and 87,303 controls. (2008). Lancet Vol 371(9609) Feb 2008, 303-314. *Aaron, M. (1975). Effect of the menstrual cycle on subjective ratings of sweetness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(3) Jun 1975, 974. *Abraham, S., Luscombe, G., & Soo, I. (2003). Oral contraception and cyclic changes in premenstrual and menstrual experiences: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 24(3) Sep 2003, 185-193. *Abramson, P. R., Repczynski, C. A., & Merrill, L. R. (1976). The menstrual cycle and response to erotic literature: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 44(6) Dec 1976, 1018-1019. *Adams, D. B., Gold, A. R., & Burt, A. D. (1978). Rise in female-initiated sexual activity at ovulation and its suppression by oral contraceptives: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 299(21) Nov 1978, 1145-1150. *Agha, S., Do, M., & Armand, F. (2006). When donor support ends: The fate of social marketing products and the markets they help create: Social Marketing Quarterly Vol 12(2) Sum 2006, 28-42. *Ahrendt, H.-J., Karck, U., Pichl, T., Mueller, T., & Ernst, U. (2007). The effects of an oestrogen-free, desogestrel-containing oral contraceptive in women with cyclical symptoms: Results from two studies on oestrogen-related symptoms and dysmenorrhoea: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(4) 2007, 354-361. *Alexander, G. M., & Sherwin, B. B. (1993). Sex steroids, sexual behavior, and selection attention for erotic stimuli in women using oral contraceptives: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 18(2) 1993, 91-102. *Alexander, G. M., Sherwin, B. B., Bancroft, J., & Davidson, D. W. (1990). Testosterone and sexual behavior in oral contraceptive users and nonusers: A prospective study: Hormones and Behavior Vol 24(3) Sep 1990, 388-402. *Almagor, M., & Ben-Porath, Y. S. (1991). Mood changes during the menstrual cycle and their relation to the use of oral contraceptive: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(6) 1991, 721-728. *Althuis, M. D., & Brinton, L. A. (2002). "Oral contraceptives and the risk of breast cancer": Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 347(18) Oct 2002, 1448. *Amir, O., Biron-Shental, T., & Shabtai, E. (2006). Birth control pills and nonprofessional voice: Acoustic analyses: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 49(5) Oct 2006, 1114-1126. *Amir, O., Kishon-Rabin, L., & Muchnik, C. (2002). The Effect of Oral Contraceptives on Voice: Preliminary Observations: Journal of Voice Vol 16(2) Jun 2002, 267-273. *Amu, O., & Appiah, K. (2006). Teenage pregnancy in the United Kingdom: Are we doing enough? : The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 11(4) 2006, 314-318. *Aneblom, G., Larsson, M., & Tyden, T. (1999). Focus group interviews of Swedish teenage girls about the emergency contraceptive pill: Scandinavian Journal of Sexology Vol 2(4) Dec 1999, 175-184. *Aneblom, G., Lundborg, C. S., Carlsten, A., Eurenius, K., & Tyden, T. (2004). Emergency contraceptive pills over-the-counter: Practices and attitudes of pharmacy and nurse-midwife providers: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 55(1) Oct 2004, 129-135. *Ansseau, M., Leboulle, D., Sulon, J., von Frenckell, R., & et al. (1993). Oral contraceptives and the dexamethasone suppression test: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 18(1) 1993, 37-43. *Arnold, M. E. (1990). The interactive effects of caffeine and estrogen on memory for word lists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Balassone, M. L. (1988). Adolescents and birth control: A study of oral contraceptive use: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Balassone, M. L. (1989). Risk of contraceptive discontinuation among adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 10(6) Nov 1989, 527-533. *Balassone, M. L. (1991). A research methodology for the development of risk assessment tools in social work practice: Social Work Research & Abstracts Vol 27(2) Jun 1991, 16-23. *Bancroft, J., Hammond, G., & Graham, C. (2006). Do Oral Contraceptives Produce Irreversible Effects on Women's Sexuality? : Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(3) May 2006, 567. *Bancroft, J., & Rennie, D. (1993). The impact of oral contraceptives on the experience of perimenstrual mood, clumsiness, food craving and other symptoms: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 37(2) Feb 1993, 195-202. *Bancroft, J., Sanders, D., Warner, P., & Loudon, N. (1987). The effects of oral contraceptives on mood and sexuality: A comparison of triphasic and combined preparations: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 7(1) Aug 1987, 1-8. *Bancroft, J., Sherwin, B. B., Alexander, G. M., Davidson, D. W., & et al. (1991). Oral contraceptives, androgens, and the sexuality of young women: I. A comparison of sexual experience, sexual attitudes, and gender role in oral contraceptive users and nonusers: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 20(2) Apr 1991, 105-120. *Bancroft, J., Sherwin, B. B., Alexander, G. M., Davidson, D. W., & et al. (1991). Oral contraceptives, androgens, and the sexuality of young women: II. The role of androgens: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 20(2) Apr 1991, 121-135. *Banks, M. H., & Beresford, S. A. (1979). The influence of menstrual cycle phase upon symptom recording using data from health diaries: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 23(5) 1979, 307-313. *Barcelona, D. R. (1984). A sociology of negative beliefs about the contraceptive pill in Egypt: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barnett, J., & Breakwell, G. M. (2003). The social amplification of risk and the hazard sequence: The October 1995 oral contraceptive pill scare: Health, Risk & Society Vol 5(3) Nov 2003, 301-313. *Bateson, D., & Weisberg, E. (2007). Comparison of diaphragm and combined oral contraceptive pill users in the Australian family planning setting: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 24-29. *Bearss, N., & Santelli, J. S. (1995). A pilot program of contraceptive continuation in six school-based clinics: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 17(3) Sep 1995, 179-183. *Becker, D., Creutzfeldt, O. D., Schwibbe, M., & Wuttke, W. (1980). Electrophysiological and psychological changes induced by steroid hormones in men and women: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 80(5) Sep-Oct 1980, 674-697. *Becker, D., Creutzfeldt, O. D., Schwibbe, M., & Wuttke, W. (1982). Changes in physiological, EEG and psychological parameters in women during the spontaneous menstrual cycle and following oral contraceptives: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 7(1) Mar 1982, 75-90. *Benson, M. D., & Rebar, R. W. (1992). The relationship of migraine headache and stroke to oral contraceptive use. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Berdy, M. D. (1980). Toward an attributional perspective of menstrual symptomatology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Besson, M., Piguet, V., Desmeules, J., Oestreicher, M. K., Grandjean, R., Hermann, F., et al. (2004). Influence of the menstrual cycle on experimental pain thresholds: Douleur et Analgesie Vol 17(2) 2004, 73-76. *Bourdais, J. P., Delavierre, P., Bourdais-Varenne, O., & Hureau, J. (1992). Headache and oral contraceptives: A study of 159 selected cases. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Boyle, G. J., & Grant, A. F. (1992). Prospective versus retrospective assessment of menstrual cycle symptoms and moods: Role of attitudes and beliefs: Journal of Psychopathology and Behavioral Assessment Vol 14(4) Dec 1992, 307-321. *Brawman-Mintzer, O., & Yonkers, K. A. (2001). Psychopharmacology in women. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Brill, K. (1997). Minimizing the problem of poor compliance in adolescents: Clinical experience with a modern low-dose gestodene-containing oral contraceptive. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Brown, I. S., Forand, A. Q., & Payne, R. B. (1984). Hormonal influences on psychomotor reminiscence: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 58(2) Apr 1984, 383-389. *Brown, J. W., Villarruel, A. M., Oakley, D., & Eribes, C. (2003). Exploring Contraceptive Pill Taking Among Hispanic Women in the United States: Health Education & Behavior Vol 30(6) Dec 2003, 663-682. *Bulterys, M., Smith, D., Chao, A., & Jaffe, H. (2007). Hormonal contraception and incident HIV-1 infection: New insight and continuing challenges: AIDS Vol 21(1) Jan 2007, 97-99. *Burdick, R. S., Hoffmann, R., & Armitage, R. (2002). Short Note: Oral Contraceptives and Sleep in Depressed and Healthy Women: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 25(3) May 2002, 347-349. *Calanchini, C. (1986). Compulsive syndrome induced by an oral contraceptive: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 137(4) 1986, 25-31. *Campos, F., & Thurow, C. (1978). Attributions of moods and symptoms to the menstrual cycle: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 4(2) Apr 1978, 272-276. *Carrieri, M. P., Rey, D., Serraino, D., Tremolieres, F., Mechali, D., Moatti, J. P., et al. (2006). Oral contraception and unprotected sex with occasional partners of women HIV-infected through injection drug use: AIDS Care Vol 18(7) Oct 2006, 795-800. *Castle, S. (2003). Factors influencing young Malians' reluctance to use hormonal contraceptives: Studies in Family Planning Vol 34(3) Sep 2003, 186-199. *Chalmers, J. S., Fulli-Lemaire, I., & Cowen, P. J. (1985). Effects of the contraceptive pill on sedative responses to clonidine and apomorphine in normal women: Psychological Medicine Vol 15(2) May 1985, 363-367. *Chamberlain, S., Hahn, P. M., Casson, P., & Reid, R. L. (1990). Effect of menstrual cycle phase and oral contraceptive use on serum lithium levels after a loading dose of lithium in normal women: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 147(7) Jul 1990, 907-909. *Chan, W. Y. (1983). Prostaglandins and nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs in dysmenorrhea: Annual Review of Pharmacology and Toxicology Vol 23 1983, 131-149. *Chan, Y.-C., Hankins, M. B., & John-Daniel, B. (2002). Mania in hyperandrogenism, insulin resistance, and nigricans acanthosis syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(2) Feb 2002, 318. *Chevalier, J. F., & Ginestet, D. (1979). Iatrogenic depression: L'Encephale Vol 5(5) 1979, 567-578. *Chewning, B., Mosena, P., Wilson, D., Erdman, H., Potthoff, S., Murphy, A., et al. (1999). Evaluation of a computerized contraceptive decision aid for adolescent patients: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 38(3) Nov 1999, 227-239. *Chin-Quee, D. S., Cuthbertson, C., & Janowitz, B. (2006). Over-the-Counter Pill Provision: Evidence from Jamaica: Studies in Family Planning Vol 37(2) Jun 2006, 99-110. *Cholst, I. N., & Carlon, A. T. (1987). Oral contraceptives and dysmenorrhea: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 8(1) Jan 1987, 121-128. *Commendador, K. (2007). The relationship between female adolescent self-esteem, decision making, and contraceptive behavior: Journal of the American Academy of Nurse Practitioners Vol 19(11) Nov 2007, 614-623. *Creutzfeldt, O. D., & et al. (1976). EEG changes during spontaneous and controlled menstrual cycles and their correlation with psychological performance: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 40(2) Feb 1976, 113-131. *Cromer, B., & Robbins, F. C. (2005). Letter to the editor: Chronological age versus gynecologic age in predicting bone mineral density: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 36(5) May 2005, 362. *Cromer, B. A., Stager, M., Bonny, A., Lazebnik, R., Rome, E., Ziegler, J., et al. (2004). Depot Medroxyprogesterone Acetate, Oral Contraceptives and Bone Mineral Density in a Cohort of Adolescent Girls: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 35(6) Dec 2004, 434-441. *Dalton, K. (1992). Migraine and oral contraceptives. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Dan, A. J. (1976). Patterns of behavioral and mood variation in men and women: Variability and the menstrual cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davidson, A. R., & Jaccard, J. J. (1979). Variables that moderate the attitude-behavior relation: Results of a longitudinal survey: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 37(8) Aug 1979, 1364-1376. *Davis, A. R., & Castano, P. M. (2004). Oral Contraceptives and Libido in Women: Annual Review of Sex Research Vol 15 2004, 297-320. *Davis, A. R., Osborne, L. M., O'Connell, K. J., & Westhoff, C. L. (2006). Challenges of Conducting a Placebo-Controlled Trial for Dysmenorrhea in Adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 39(4) Oct 2006, 607-609. *Davis, M. C. (1999). Oral contraceptive use and hemodynamic, lipid, and fibrinogen responses to smoking and stress in women: Health Psychology Vol 18(2) Mar 1999, 122-130. *Davis, M. C., & Matthews, K. A. (1990). Cigarette smoking and oral contraceptive use influence women's lipid, lipoprotein, and cardiovascular responses during stress: Health Psychology Vol 9(6) 1990, 717-736. *de Jong-van den Berg, L., Tobi, H., Bijker, B., & van den Berg, P. (2003). Influence of the third generation pill controversy on prescriptions for oral contraceptives among first time users: Population based study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 326(7383) Feb 2003, 254. *Debout, M. (1982). An idolized pill: A pill to be gilded... or resistance to oral contraception: Psychologie Medicale Vol 14(8) Jun 1982, 1173-1179. *Deci, P. A., Lydiard, R. B., Santos, A. B., & Arana, G. W. (1992). Oral contraceptives and panic disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 53(5) May 1992, 163-165. *DeClerque, J., Tsui, A. O., Abul-Ata, M. F., & Barcelona, D. (1986). Rumor, misinformation and oral contraceptive use in Egypt: Social Science & Medicine Vol 23(1) 1986, 83-92. *Dengerink, J. E., & et al. (1984). Gender and oral contraceptive effects on temporary auditory effects of noise: Audiology Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 1984, 411-425. *Dennerstein, L. (1996). Female sexuality, the menstrual cycle, and the pill. New York, NY ; New York, NY: The Population Council, Inc; International Women's Health Coalition. *DeSoto, M. C., Bumgarner, J., Close, A., & Geary, D. C. (2007). Investigating the role of hormones in theory of mind: North American Journal of Psychology Vol 9(3) 2007, 535-544. *DeSoto, M. C., Geary, D. C., Hoard, M. K., Sheldon, M. S., & Cooper, L. (2003). Estrogen fluctuations, oral contraceptives and borderline personality: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 28(6) Aug 2003, 751-766. *D'Haenen, H., de Weert, D., & Ansseau, M. (1987). Lack of effects of hospitalization and oral contraceptives on DST results in control subjects: Biological Psychiatry Vol 22(12) Dec 1987, 1499-1502. *Diamond, M., Diamond, A. L., & Mast, M. (1972). Visual sensitivity and sexual arousal levels during the menstrual cycle: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 155(3) Sep 1972, 170-176. *Dippel, R. L., & Elias, J. W. (1980). Preferences for sweet in relationship to use of oral contraceptives and pregnancy: Hormones and Behavior Vol 14(1) Mar 1980, 1-6. *Doose, D. R., Wang, S.-S., Padmanabhan, M., Schwabe, S., Jacobs, D., & Bialer, M. (2003). Effect of topiramate or carbamazepine on the pharmacokinetics of an oral contraceptive containing norethindrone and ethinyl estradiol in healthy obese and nonobese female subjects: Epilepsia Vol 44(4) Apr 2003, 540-549. *Dose, R. (1990). Implanting the anti-baby pill in the sixties and seventies: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 3(1) Mar 1990, 25-39. *Durant, R. H., & et al. (1984). Influence of psychosocial factors on adolescent compliance with oral contraceptives: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 5(1) Jan 1984, 1-6. *Eisner, A., Burke, S. N., & Toomey, M. D. (2004). Visual sensitivity across the menstrual cycle: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 513-531. *El-Islam, M. F., Malasi, T. H., & Abu-Dagga, S. I. (1988). Oral contraceptives, sociocultural beliefs and psychiatric symptoms: Social Science & Medicine Vol 27(9) 1988, 941-945. *Elliott, T. R. (1992). Problem-solving appraisal, oral contraceptive use, and menstrual pain: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 22(4) Feb 1992, 286-297. *Emmett, C., & Ferguson, E. (1999). Oral contraceptive pill use, decisional balance, risk perception and knowledge: An exploratory study: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 17(4) Nov 1999, 327-343. *Emmons, K. M., & Weidner, G. (1988). The effects of cognitive and physical stress on cardiovascular reactivity among smokers and oral contraceptive users: Psychophysiology Vol 25(2) Mar 1988, 166-171. *Englander-Golden, P. (1977). A longitudinal study of cyclical variations in moods and behaviors as a function of repression and the menstrual cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Englander-Golden, P., Chang, H.-s., Whitmore, M. R., & Dienstbier, R. A. (1980). Female sexual arousal and the menstrual cycle: Journal of Human Stress Vol 6(1) Mar 1980, 42-48. *Englander-Golden, P., Whitmore, M. R., & Dienstbier, R. A. (1978). Menstrual Cycle as Focus of Study and Self-Reports of Moods and Behaviors: Motivation and Emotion Vol 2(1) Mar 1978, 75-86. *Englander-Golden, P., Willis, K. A., & Dienstbier, R. A. (1977). Stability of perceived tension as a function of the menstrual cycle: Journal of Human Stress Vol 3(2) Jun 1977, 14-21. *Eriksson, C. J. P., Fukunaga, T., & Lindman, R. (1994). Sex hormone response to alcohol: Nature Vol 369(6483) Jun 1994, 711. *Eriksson, C. J. P., Fukunaga, T., Sarkola, T., Lindholm, H., & Ahola, L. (1996). Estrogen-related acetaldehyde elevation in women during alcohol intoxication: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 20(7) Oct 1996, 1192-1195. *Everett, S. A., Warren, C. W., Santelli, J. S., Kann, L., Collins, J. L., & Kolbe, L. J. (2000). Use of birth control pills, condoms, and withdrawal among U.S. high school students: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 27(2) Aug 2000, 112-118. *Falah Hassani, K., Kosunen, E., & Rimpela, A. (2006). The Use of Oral Contraceptives Among Finnish Teenagers from 1981 to 2003: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 39(5) Nov 2006, 649-655. *Falvey, M. C. (1976). Side effects of oral contraceptives: A cross lagged panel analysis of an attitudes/behavior relationship: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Farah, B. A. (1992). Effect of estrogens on thyroid function: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149(10) Oct 1992, 1407. *Farias da Silva, W. (1976). Neurological disturbances associated with anovulatory treatment: Neurobiologia Vol 39(4) Oct-Dec 1976, 265-276. *Farias da Silva, W., & Benicio, G. (1978). Headache and oral contraceptives: Neurobiologia Vol 41(1) Jan-Mar 1978, 29-42. *Felthous, A. R., & Robinson, D. B. (1981). Oral contraceptive medication in prevention of psychotic exacerbations associated with phases of the menstrual cycle: Journal of Preventive Psychiatry Vol 1(1) 1981, 5-15. *Felthous, A. R., Robinson, D. B., & Conroy, R. W. (1980). Prevention of recurrent menstrual psychosis by an oral contraceptive: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137(2) Feb 1980, 245-246. *Fennell, R. (2006). "The Emperor Has No Clothes": Emergency Contraception Should Be Available Over-the-Counter: Journal of American College Health Vol 54(5) Mar-Apr 2006, 257-259. *Fennell, R. (2007). ''The Emperor has no clothes': Emergency contraception should be available over-the-counter": Erratum: Journal of American College Health Vol 55(4) Jan-Feb 2007, 206. *Ferris, D. G., Golden, N. H., Petry, J., Litaker, M. S., & et al. (1996). Effectiveness of breast self-examination prompts on oral contraceptive packaging: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 42(1) Jan 1996, 43-48. *Fine, B. J., & McCord, L. (1991). Oral contraceptive use, caffeine consumption, field-dependence, and the discrimination of colors: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 73(3, Pt 1) Dec 1991, 931-941. *Fleck, K. M., & Polich, J. (1988). P300 and the menstrual cycle: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 71(2) Mar-Apr 1988, 157-160. *Fleming, O., & Seager, C. P. (1978). Incidence of depressive symtoms in users of the oral contraceptive: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132 May 1978, 431-440. *Follesa, P., Porcu, P., Sogliano, C., Cinus, M., Biggio, F., Mancuso, L., et al. (2002). Changes in GABA-sub(A ) receptor gamma -sub(2 ) subunit gene expression induced by long-term administration of oral contraceptives in rats: Neuropharmacology Vol 42(3) Mar 2002, 325-336. *Franco, E. L., & Duarte-Franco, E. (2008). Ovarian cancer and oral contraceptives: Lancet Vol 371(9609) Feb 2008, 277-278. *Free, C., Lee, R. M., & Ogden, J. (2002). Young women's accounts of factors influencing their use and non-use of emergency contraception: In-depth interview study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 325(7377) Dec 2002, 1393-1396. *Freeman, E. W., Kroll, R., Rapkin, A., Pearlstein, T., Brown, C., Parsey, K., et al. (2001). Evaluation of a unique oral contraceptive in the treatment of premenstrual dysphoric disorder: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 10(6) Jul-Aug 2001, 561-569. *Freeman, E. W., Rickels, K., Sondheimer, S. J., & Polansky, M. (2001). Concurrent use of oral contraceptives with antidepressants for premenstrual syndromes: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 21(5) Oct 2001, 540-542. *Fregly, M. J. (1972). Effect of an oral contraceptive on spontaneous running activity, salt appetite and blood pressure of ovariectomized rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 182(2) 1972, 335. *Fregly, M. J. (1973). Effect of an oral contraceptive on NaCl appetite and preference theshold in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 1(1) Jan 1973, 61-65. *French, D. P., Gayton, E. L., Burton, J., Thorogood, M., & Marteau, T. M. (2002). Measuring Perceptions of Synergistic Circulatory Disease Risk Due to Smoking and the Oral Contraceptive Pill: Risk Analysis Vol 22(6) Dec 2002, 1139-1151. *Friedenson, B. (2002). "Oral contraceptives and the risk of breast cancer": Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 347(18) Oct 2002, 1449. *Friedman, J., & Meares, R. A. (1978). Comparison of spontaneous and contraceptive menstrual cycles on a visual discrimination task: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 12(4) Dec 1978, 233-239. *Friedman, J., & Meares, R. A. (1979). The menstrual cycle and habituation: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 41(5) Aug 1979, 369-381. *Fries, H., & Nillius, S. J. (1973). Dieting, anorexia nervosa and amenorrhoea after oral contraceptive treatment: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 49(6) 1973, 669-679. *Fries, H., & Nillius, S. J. (1973). Psychological factors, psychiatric illness and amenorrhoea after oral contraceptive treatment: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 49(6) 1973, 653-668. *Frost, P. (1994). Preference for darker faces in photographs at different phases of the menstrual cycle: Preliminary assessment of evidence for a hormonal relationship: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 79(1, Pt 2), Spec Issue Aug 1994, 507-514. *Gabbay, V., O'Dowd, M. A., Mamamtavrishvili, M., & Asnis, G. M. (2002). Clozapine and oral contraceptives: A possible drug interaction: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 22(6) Dec 2002, 621-622. *Garcia, C.-R. (2004). Development of the Pill. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Garrett, K. F., & Elder, S. T. (1984). The menstrual cycle from a bio-behavioral approach: A comparison of oral contraceptive and non-contraceptive users: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 1(2) Feb 1984, 209-214. *Garris, L., Steckler, A., & McIntire, J. R. (1976). The relationship between oral contraceptives and adolescent sexual behavior: Journal of Sex Research Vol 12(2) May 1976, 135-146. *Garrison, J. L. (1979). Oral contraception and depression: Social Work Vol 24(2) Mar 1979, 162-163. *Geelhoed, D., Nayembil, D., Asare, K., van Leeuwen, J. H. S., & van Roosmalen, J. (2002). Gender and unwanted pregnancy: A community-based study in rural Ghana: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 23(4) Dec 2002, 249-255. *Ghazal, A.-E. M., Makar, A. B., & Daabees, T. T. (1976). Effect of oral contraceptives (Lyndiol) on rat brain gamma aminobutyric acid system: Biochemical Pharmacology Vol 25(2) Jan 1976, 115-118. *Giacomoni, M., & Falgairette, G. (1999). Influence of menstrual cycle phase and oral contraceptive use on the time-of-day effect on maximal anaerobic power: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 30(5) Dec 1999, 583-592. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2004). Oral contraceptive treatment of psychosis: Primary Psychiatry Vol 11(6) Jun 2004, 13-14. *Girdler, S. S., Jamner, L. D., Jarvik, M., Soles, J. R., & Shapiro, D. (1997). Smoking status and nicotine administration differentially modify hemodynamic stress reactivity in men and women: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 59(3) May-Jun 1997, 294-306. *Glass, R., Johnson, B., & Vessey, M. (1974). Accuracy of recall of histories of oral contraceptive use: British Journal of Preventive & Social Medicine Vol 28(4) Nov 1974, 273-275. *Glick, I. D. (1976). Clinical effects of contraceptives: Psychotropic action of oral contraceptives: Itil, T M (Ed); Laudahn, G (Ed); Herrmann, W H (Ed) (1976) Psychotropic action of hormones Spectrum. *Gold, M. A., & Bachrach, L. K. (2004). Contraceptive Use in Teens: A Threat to Bone Health? : Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 35(6) Dec 2004, 427-429. *Gold, M. A., Sucato, G. S., Conard, L. A. E., & Hillard, P. J. A. (2004). Provision of Emergency Contraception to Adolescents: Position Paper of the Society for Adolescent Medicine: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 35(1) Jul 2004, 66-70. *Golub, M. S., Hayes, L., Prahalada, S., & Hendrickx, A. G. (1983). Behavioral tests in monkey infants exposed embryonically to an oral contraceptive: Neurobehavioral Toxicology & Teratology Vol 5(3) May-Jun 1983, 301-304. *Goto, A., Reich, M. R., & Aitken, I. (1999). Oral contraceptives and women's health in Japan: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 282(22) Dec 1999, 2173-2177. *Gough, H. G. (1979). Some factors related to men's stated willingness to use a male contraceptive pill: Journal of Sex Research Vol 15(1) Feb 1979, 27-37. *Graham, C. A. (1991). Treatment of premenstrual syndrome with a triphasic oral contraceptive: A double-blind placebo-controlled trial: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graham, C. A. (1992). Treatment of premenstrual syndrome with a triphasic oral contraceptive: A double-blind placebo-controlled trial: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graham, C. A., Bancroft, J., Doll, H. A., Greco, T., & Tanner, A. (2007). Does oral contraceptive-induced reduction in free testosterone adversely affect the sexuality or mood of women? : Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 32(3) Apr 2007, 246-255. *Graham, C. A., & Sherwin, B. B. (1987). The relationship between retrospective premenstrual symptom reporting and present oral contraceptive use: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 31(1) 1987, 45-53. *Graham, C. A., & Sherwin, B. B. (1992). A prospective treatment study of premenstrual symptoms using a triphasic oral contraceptive: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 36(3) Apr 1992, 257-266. *Graham, C. A., & Sherwin, B. B. (1993). The relationship between mood and sexuality in women using an oral contraceptive as a treatment for premenstrual symptoms: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 18(4) 1993, 273-281. *Grant, E. C. G. (2002). "Oral contraceptives and the risk of breast cancer": Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 347(18) Oct 2002, 1448-1449. *Granzow, K. (2007). De-constructing 'choice': The social imperative and women's use of the birth control pill: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 9(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 43-54. *Green, J. (2005). Refusal clauses and the Weldon Amendment: Inherently unconstitutional and a dangerous precedent: Journal of Legal Medicine Vol 26(3) Sep 2005, 401-415. *Grieze-Jurgelevicius, D. M., Chernos, T. N., & Petersik, J. T. (1990). Auditory sensitivity and tone-sequence reproduction in oral contraceptive users and nonusers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(1) Feb 1990, 271-278. *Gupta, A. S., & Lynn, D. B. (1972). A study of sexual behavior in females: Journal of Sex Research Vol 8(3) Aug 1972, 207-218. *Guthrie, B. J., Billings, S., Martyn, K. K., Oakley, D., & Walker, D. S. (2001). Using cognitive theory to improve nurse practitioners' anticipatory guidance with contraceptive pill users: Journal of Community Health Nursing Vol 18(4) Dec 2001, 223-234. *Halbreich, U., Wamback, S. J., & Kahn, L. S. (2003). Clinical psychotropic effects of gonadal hormone medications in women. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Hallman, J. (1986). The premenstrual syndrome: An equivalent of depression? : Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 73(4) Apr 1986, 403-411. *Halpern, D. F., Blackman, S., & Salzman, B. (1989). Using statistical risk information to assess oral contraceptive safety: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 3(3) Jul-Sep 1989, 251-260. *Halpern, D. F., & Blackman, S. L. (1985). Magazine versus physicians: The influence of information source on intentions to use oral contraceptives: Women & Health Vol 10(1) Spr 1985, 9-23. *Hampton, M., & McWatters, B. (2003). A process model of Depo-Provera use in Canadian women: Health Care for Women International Vol 24(3) Mar 2003, 193-208. *Hanna, K. M. (1993). Effect of nurse-client transaction on female adolescents' oral contraceptive adherence: IMAGE: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 25(4) Win 1993, 285-290. *Hanna, K. M. (1994). Female adolescents' perceptions of benefits of and barriers to using oral contraceptives: Issues in Comprehensive Pediatric Nursing Vol 17(1) Jan-Mar 1994, 47-55. *Hanna, K. M. (1994). The relationship between female adolescents' oral contraceptive adherence and autonomy: Issues in Comprehensive Pediatric Nursing Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 137-145. *Hanna, K. M. (1995). Use of King's theory of goal attainment to promote adolescents' health behavior. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Hanna, K. M. (1997). An oral contraceptive perception scale for female adolescents: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 19(4) Aug 1997, 519-529. *Hansen, T., & Skjeldestad, F. E. (2003). Communication about contraception and knowledge of oral contraceptives amongst Norwegian high school students: Journal of Adolescence Vol 26(4) Aug 2003, 481-493. *Hansen, T., & Skjeldestad, F. E. (2007). Adolescents: Is there an association between knowledge of oral contraceptives and profession of provider? : The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(4) 2007, 303-308. *Hapidou, E. G., & Rollman, G. B. (1998). Menstrual cycle modulation of tender points: Pain Vol 77(2) Aug 1998, 151-161. *Harding, C. M., Vail, C., & Brown, R. (1985). Effect of oral contraceptives and some psychological factors on the menstrual experience: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 17(3) Jul 1985, 291-304. *Harrison, W., Sharpe, L., & Endicott, J. (1985). Treatment of premenstrual symptoms: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 7(1) Jan 1985, 54-65. *Harvey, S. M. (1988). Trends in contraceptive use among university women, 1974-1983: A decade of change: Journal of American College Health Vol 36(4) Jan 1988, 209-213. *Haut, J. S. (1991). Gender differences in prose memory after acute intoxication with ethanol: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hemmick, R. S., & McCarthy, S. K. (2007). Provision of Emergency Contraceptive Pills at College and University Student Health Centers in Florida: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(1) Jan 2007, 92-95. *Henderson, J. A., & Shively, C. A. (2004). Triphasic oral contraceptive treatment alters the behavior and neurobiology of female cynomolgus monkeys: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 29(1) Jan 2004, 21-34. *Herold, E. S., & Goodwin, M. S. (1980). Development of a scale to measure attitudes toward using birth control pills: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 110(1) Feb 1980, 115-122. *Hicks, R. A., & Cavanaugh, A. M. (1982). Oral contraceptive use, the menstrual cycle, and the need for sleep: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 19(4) Apr 1982, 215-216. *Hindmarch, M., & Oakeshott, P. (2002). Interactions of the oral contraceptive pill with antibiotics and St John's wort: Knowledge of female college students: Family Practice Vol 19(6) Dec 2002, 708. *Ho, M. A. (1972). Sex hormones and the sleep of women: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Hogan, D. P., & Biratu, B. (2004). Social Identity and Community Effects on Contraceptive Use and Intentions in Southern Ethiopia: Studies in Family Planning Vol 35(2) Jun 2004, 79-90. *Hollander, I. (2006). Viagra's rise above women's health issues: An analysis of the social and political influences on drug approvals in the United States and Japan: Social Science & Medicine Vol 62(3) Feb 2006, 683-693. *Huber, T. J., Nickel, V., Troger, M., Schneider, U., Husstedt, H., & Emrich, H. M. (1999). A syndrome of psychosis following discontinuation of an estrogen-progestogen contraceptive and improvement following replacement: A case report: Neuropsychobiology Vol 40(2) Aug 1999, 75-77. *Hudgens, G. A., Fatkin, L. T., Billingsley, P. A., & Mazurczak, J. (1988). Hand steadiness: Effects of sex, menstrual phase, oral contraceptives, practice, and handgun weight: Human Factors Vol 30(1) Feb 1988, 51-60. *Huggins, J. E. (1993). The relationship between adolescent logical reasoning skills and adherence to an oral contraceptive regimen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Isselee, H., De Laat, A., Bogaerts, K., & Lysens, R. (2001). Long-term fluctuations of pressure pain thresholds in healthy men, normally menstruating women and oral contraceptive users: European Journal of Pain Vol 5(1) 2001, 27-37. *Jaccard, J., & et al. (1981). Attitudes toward male oral contraceptives: Implications for models of the relationship between beliefs and attitudes: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 11(3) May-Jun 1981, 181-191. *Jaccard, J., Helbig, D. W., Gage, T. B., Wan, C. K., & et al. (1995). Social and situational factors associated with contraceptive switching: Implications for practitioners: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 25(20) Oct 1995, 1765-1789. *Jacobsen, B. K., Lund, E., & Kvale, G. (1992). Childbearing and use of oral contraceptives: Impact of educational level: The Nordland health study: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 46(3) Jun 1992, 216-217. *Jarva, J. A., & Oinonen, K. A. (2007). Do oral contraceptives act as mood stabilizers? Evidence of positive affect stabilization: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 10(5) 2007, 225-234. *Jeavons, C. M., & Zeiner, A. R. (1984). Effects of elevated female sex steroids on ethanol and acetaldehyde metabolism in humans: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 8(4) Jul-Aug 1984, 352-358. *Jitsukawa, M. (1997). In accordance with nature: What Japanese women mean by being in control: Anthropology & Medicine Vol 4(2) Aug 1997, 177-201. *Johnson, C. C., Hunter, S. M., Amos, C. I., Elder, S. T., & et al. (1989). Cigarette smoking, alcohol, and oral contraceptive use by Type A adolescents: The Bogalusa Heart Study: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 12(1) Feb 1989, 13-24. *Johnson, S. S. (1999). Oral contraceptive use: The application of the transtheoretical model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jones, M. K., & Jones, B. M. (1984). Ethanol metabolism in women taking oral contraceptives: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 8(1) Jan-Feb 1984, 24-28. *Kalagian, W., Delmore, T., Loewen, I., & Busca, C. (1998). Adolescent oral contraceptive use: Factors predicting compliance at 3 and 12 months: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 7(1) Spr 1998, 1-8. *Kane, F. J. (1971). Clinical psychiatric symptoms accompanying oral contraceptive use: Comments on Contemporary Psychiatry Vol 1(1) Jul 1971, 7-16. *Kattapong, K. R., Fogg, L. F., & Eastman, C. I. (1995). Effect of sex, menstrual cycle phase, and oral contraceptive use on circadian temperature rhythms: Chronobiology International Vol 12(4) Aug 1995, 257-266. *Katzenstein, V. N. (1975). The effects of the menstrual cycle on dream reports: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaunitz, A. M. (2007). Long-acting Hormonal Contraceptives--Indispensable in Preventing Teen Pregnancy: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(1) Jan 2007, 1-3. *Kelaher, M., Dunt, D., & Dodson, S. (2007). Unemployment, contraceptive behaviour and reproductive outcomes among young Australian women: Health Policy Vol 82(1) Jun 2007, 95-101. *Kendler, K. S., Martin, N. G., Heath, A. C., Handelsman, D., & et al. (1988). A twin study of the psychiatric side effects of oral contraceptives: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 176(3) Mar 1988, 153-160. *Khan, M. A. (2004). Oral contraceptive non-compliance in rural Bangladesh: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 36(6) Nov 2004, 647-661. *King, A. R., & Hunter, P. J. (2005). Alcohol elimination at low blood concentrations among women taking combined oral contraceptives: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 66(6) Nov 2005, 738-744. *King, R., Estey, J., Allen, S., Kegeles, S., & et al. (1995). A family planning intervention to reduce vertical transmission of HIV in Rwanda: AIDS Vol 9(Suppl 1) Jul 1995, S45-S51. *Kirschbaum, C., Kudielka, B. M., Gaab, J., Schommer, N. C., & Hellhammer, D. H. (1999). Impact of gender, menstrual cycle phase, and oral contraceptives on the activity of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 61(2) Mar-Apr 1999, 154-162. *Kirschbaum, C., Pirke, K.-M., & Hellhammer, D. H. (1995). Preliminary evidence for reduced cortisol responsivity to psychological stress in women using oral contraceptive medication: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 20(5) 1995, 509-514. *Kirschbaum, C., Platte, P., Pirke, K.-M., & Hellhemmer, D. (1996). Adrenocortical activation following stressful exercise: Further evidence for attenuated free cortisol responses in women using oral contraceptives: Stress Medicine Vol 12(3) Jul 1996, 137-143. *Klerman, L. V. (2002). Adolescent pregnancy in the United States: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 14(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 91-96. *Kline, J. K. (1977). The epidemiology of spontaneous abortion: An analysis of selected factors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koehler, N., Rhodes, G., & Simmons, L. W. (2002). Are human female preferences for symmetrical male faces enhanced when conception is likely? : Animal Behaviour Vol 64(2) Aug 2002, 233-238. *Koenig, F., & Falkenstein, H. (1972). Female undergraduate attitude toward distribution of the birth control pill on the campus: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 1(2) Jun 1972, 197-201. *Kohler, G. K., Krankenhagen, B., & Westphal, K. (1977). Brain infarctions during treatment with ovulation inhibitors: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 45(5) May 1977, 293-305. *Koltyn, K. F., Landis, J. A., & Dannecker, E. A. (2003). Influence of oral contraceptive use on pain perception and blood pressure: Health Care for Women International Vol 24(3) Mar 2003, 221-229. *Korovkin, M. A. (1986). Oral contraceptives in a southern Italian community: Current Anthropology Vol 27(1) Feb 1986, 80-83. *Kosunen, E., & Laippala, P. (1996). Factors related to choosing oral contraception at age 15: Health Education Research Vol 11(4) Dec 1996, 443-451. *Kridli, S. A.-O. (1999). Establishing reliability and validity of an instrument measuring attitudes, subjective norms, perceived control, and behavioral intentions of jordanian muslim women toward the use of oral contraceptives. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kridli, S. A.-O., & Libbus, K. (2002). Establishing reliability and validity of an instrument measuring Jordanian Muslim women's contraceptive beliefs: Health Care for Women International Vol 23(8) Dec 2002, 870-881. *Kridli, S. A.-O., & Newton, S. E. (2005). Jordanian married Muslim women's intentions to use oral contraceptives: International Nursing Review Vol 52(2) Jun 2005, 109-114. *Kridli, S. A.-O., & Schott-Baer, D. (2004). Jordanian Muslim Women's Intention to Use Oral Contraceptives: Research and Theory for Nursing Practice: An International Journal Vol 18(4) Win 2004, 345-356. *Krishnamoorthy, N., Simpson, C. D., Townend, J., Helms, P. J., & McLay, J. S. (2008). Adolescent females and hormonal contraception: A retrospective study in primary care: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 42(1) Jan 2008, 97-101. *Krug, L. M. (1990). Behavioral and phenomenological responses to alcohol in sister pairs discordant for oral contraceptive use: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kuhlmann, S., & Wolf, O. T. (2005). Cortisol and memory retrieval in women: Influence of menstrual cycle and oral contraceptives: Psychopharmacology Vol 183(1) Nov 2005, 65-71. *Kuhne, D., & Gotze, P. (1978). A clinical and angiographic study of occulusions of the posterior cerebral artery with special reference to the pathogenetic role of oral contraceptives and nicotine-abuse: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 46(1) Jan 1978, 1-28. *Kurshan, N., & Epperson, C. N. (2006). Oral contraceptives and mood in women with and without premenstrual dysphoria: A theoretical model: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 9(1) 2006, 1-14. *Kutner, S. J. (1972). A test for fear of pregnancy and its relation to oral contraceptives: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 9(4) Dec 1972, 337-344. *Kutner, S. J., & Brown, W. L. (1972). History of depression as a risk factor for depression with oral contraceptives and discontinuance: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 155(3) Sep 1972, 163-169. *Kutner, S. J., & Brown, W. L. (1972). Types of oral contraceptives, depression, and premenstrual symptoms: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 155(3) Sep 1972, 153-162. *Kuukasjarvi, S., Eriksson, C. J. P., Koskela, E., Mappes, T., Nissinen, K., & Rantala, M. J. (2004). Attractiveness of women's body odors over the menstrual cycle: The role of oral contraceptives and receiver sex: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(4) Jul 2004, 579-584. *La, F., Davidson, J. W., Ledger, W., Howard, D., & Jones, G. (2007). A case-study on the effects of the menstrual cycle and the use of a combined oral contraceptive pill on the performance of a western classical singer: An objective and subjective overview: Musicae Scientiae Special Issue 2007, 85-107. *La Grange, L., Anton, R. F., Garcia, S., & Herrbold, C. (1995). Carbohydrate-deficient transferrin levels in a female population: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 19(1) Feb 1995, 100-103. *Labad, J., Menchon, J. M., Alonso, P., Segalas, C., Jimenez, S., & Vallejo, J. (2006). Oral contraceptive pill use and changes in obsessive-compulsive symptoms: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 60(6) Jun 2006, 647-648. *Lagana, L. (1993). The Lagana' model of contraceptive health behavior: An experimental test of its effectiveness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laird, J. (1994). A male pill? Gender discrepancies in contraceptive commitment: Feminism & Psychology Vol 4(3) Aug 1994, 458-468. *Larsson, M., Aneblom, G., Eurenius, K., Westerling, R., & Tyden, T. (2006). Limited impact of an intervention regarding emergency contraceptive pills in Sweden--Repeated surveys among abortion applicants: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 11(4) 2006, 270-276. *Larsson-Cohn, U., & Lundberg, P. O. (1992). Headache and treatment with oral contraceptives. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Laveaga, G. S. (2007). "Let's become fewer": Soap operas, contraception, and nationalizing the Mexican family in an overpopulated world: Sexuality Research & Social Policy: A Journal of the NSRC Vol 4(3) Sep 2007, 19-33. *Laws, D. W. (1977). The effects of the normal menstrual cycle and the use of oral contraceptives on the acoustic reflex threshold: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, C.-f., Khan, M. M., Eftekhari, A., & Dana, M. (1978). Causes of clinic drop-out among Iranian pill users: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 10(1) Jan 1978, 7-15. *Lee, J. (2007). Role of acculturation on oral contraceptive use among Korean immigrant women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leeton, J. (1974). Depression induced by oral contraception and the role of vitamin B6 in its management: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 8(2) Jun 1974, 85-88. *LeResche, L., Saunders, K., Von Korff, M. R., Barlow, W., & et al. (1997). Use of exogenous hormones and risk of temporomandibular disorder pain: Pain Vol 69(1-2) Jan 1997, 153-160. *Levin, T. R., Terrell, T. R., & Stoudemire, A. (1992). Organic mood disorder associated with the HAIR-AN syndrome: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 4(1) Win 1992, 51-54. *Litt, I. F., & Glader, L. (1987). Follow-up of adolescents previously studied for contraceptive compliance: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 8(4) Jul 1987, 349-351. *Little, P., Griffin, S., Dickson, N., & Sadler, C. (2001). Unwanted pregnancy and contraceptive knowledge: Identifying vulnerable groups from a randomized controlled trial of educational interventions: Family Practice Vol 18(4) Aug 2001, 449-453. *Little, P., Griffin, S., Dickson, N., & Sadler, C. (2001). "Unwanted pregnancy and contraceptive knowledge: Identifying vulnerable groups from a randomized controlled trial of educational interventions": Erratum: Family Practice Vol 18(5) Oct 2001, 557. *Lively, B. T. (1980). The relationship of knowledge to perceived benefits and risks of oral contraceptives among college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lohiya, G. S., Crinella, F. M., Tan-Figueroa, L., & Go, S. (2005). Deep vein thrombosis in a tetraparesic patient with mental retardation: Case report and review of the literature: Brain Injury Vol 19(9) Aug 2005, 739-742. *Low, K. G., Casey, G., Megroz, A., Leonard, K., McGuffie, K., & Briand, L. (2001). Hostility, oral contraceptive use, and cardiovascular reactivity in women: Psychology & Health Vol 16(6) 2001, 675-687. *Maartens, L. W., Leusink, G. L., Knottnerus, J. A., & Pop, V. J. (2000). Hormonal substitution during menopause: What are we treating? : Maturitas Vol 34(2) Feb 2000, 113-118. *Maes, M., Claes, M., Schotte, C., Delbeke, L., & et al. (1992). Disturbances in dexamethasone suppression test and lower availability of L-tryptophan and tyrosine in early puerperium and in women under contraceptive therapy: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 36(2) Feb 1992, 191-197. *Maguire, M. S., & Byth, W. (1998). The McCollough effect across the menstrual cycle: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 60(2) Feb 1998, 221-226. *Makarem, F. H. (1993). Stress assessment in humans by urinary expression of catecholamines: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Malek-Ahmadi, P., & Behrmann, P. J. (1976). Depressive syndrome induced by oral contraceptives: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 37(7) Jul 1976, 406-408. *Marchbanks, P. A., McDonald, J. A., & Wilson, H. G. (2002). "Oral contraceptives and the risk of breast cancer": Reply: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 347(18) Oct 2002, 1449. *Marchbanks, P. A., McDonald, J. A., Wilson, H. G., Folger, S. G., Mandel, M. G., Daling, J. R., et al. (2002). Oral contraceptives and the risk of breast cancer: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 346(26) Jun 2002, 2025-2032. *Marinari, K. T., Leshner, A. I., & Doyle, M. P. (1976). Menstrual cycle status and adrenocortical reactivity to psychological stress: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 1(3) 1976, 213-218. *Marinoff, S. C., & Fiedler, D. E. (1974). Some factors affecting staff attitudes toward offering intrauterine devices for adolescent patients: Public Health Reports Vol 89(4) Jul-Aug 1974, 372-376. *Marriott, A., & Faragher, E. B. (1986). An assessment of psychological state associated with the menstrual cycle in users of oral contraception: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 30(1) 1986, 41-47. *Marsiglio, W. (1985). Husbands' sex-role preferences and contraceptive intentions: The case of the male pill: Sex Roles Vol 12(5-6) Mar 1985, 655-663. *Marsiglio, W., & Menaghan, E. G. (1987). Couples and the male birth control pill: A future alternative in contraceptive selection: Journal of Sex Research Vol 23(1) Feb 1987, 34-49. *Martin, R. M., Hilton, S. R., & Kerry, S. M. (1997). The impact of the October 1995 "pill scare" on oral contraceptive use in the United Kingdom: Analysis of a general practice automated database: Family Practice Vol 14(4) Aug 1997, 279-284. *Masson, C. L. (1996). Cardiovascular and mood responses to a quantified dose of nicotine in oral contraceptive users and nonusers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Masson, C. L., & Gilbert, D. G. (1999). Cardiovascular and mood responses to quantified doses of cigarette smoke in oral contraceptive users and nonusers: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 22(6) Dec 1999, 589-604. *Matsushita, H., Takayanagi, T., & Ikarashi, H. (2007). Ectopic pregnancy following emergency contraception with ethinyloestradiol-levonorgestrel: A case report: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(2) 2007, 184-186. *McCammon, S. L. (1982). The theory of reasoned action and the health belief model applied to contraception of college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCarraher, D. R., Martin, S. L., & Bailey, P. E. (2006). The influence of method-related partner violence on covert pill use and pill discontinuation among women living in La Paz, El Alto and Santa Cruz, Bolivia: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 38(2) Mar 2006, 169-186. *McCarthy, S. K. (2002). Availability of emergency contraceptive pills and university and college student health centers: Journal of American College Health Vol 51(1) Jul 2002, 15-22. *McCormick, M. L. (1978). Contraceptive experience and associated personality variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCoy, N. L., & Matyas, J. R. (1996). Oral contraceptives and sexuality in university women: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 25(1) Feb 1996, 73-90. *McCullough, R. C. (1974). Rhythms of sexual desire and sexual activity in the human female: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McLean, E. R. (1982). Autonomic functions and mood during the menstrual cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mead, L. A., & Hampson, E. (1996). A sex difference in turning bias in humans: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 78(2) Aug 1996, 73-79. *Megivern, D. (2002). Evaluation of a unique oral contraceptive in the treatment of premenstrual dysphoric disorder: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 11(2) Mar 2002, 95-96. *Meyers, A. B., & Rhodes, J. E. (1995). Oral contraceptive use among African American adolescents: Individual and community influences: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 23(1) Feb 1995, 99-115. *Michael, R. P., Bonsall, R. W., & Kutner, M. (1975). Volatile fatty acids, "copulins," in human vaginal secretions: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 1(2) Oct 1975, 153-163. *Michael, R. P., Bonsall, R. W., & Warner, P. (1974). Human vaginal secretions: Volatile fatty acid content: Science Vol 186(4170) Dec 1974, 1217-1219. *Miller, L. M., & Sawyer, R. G. (2006). Emergency Contraceptive Pills: A 10-Year Follow-up Survey of Use and Experiences at College Health Centers in the Mid-Atlantic United States: Journal of American College Health Vol 54(5) Mar-Apr 2006, 249-256. *Miro, J., & Raich, R. M. (1992). Experimental study of pain: Related to cyclical variations: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 45(4) Oct 1992, 413-416. *Mohn, K. R. (2007). Long-term oral contraceptive use in healthy young women: Neuropsychological and electrophysiological changes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moller, S. E. (1981). Effect of oral contraceptives on tryptophan and tyrosine availability: Evidence for a possible contribution to mental depression: Neuropsychobiology Vol 7(4) 1981, 192-200. *Moore, E. C. (1978). Hypothalamic-pituitary-ovarian cyclicity in young women treated with oral contraceptives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morales-Rosello, J. (1995). HAIR-AN syndrome and mental disorders: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 7(4) Fal 1995, 538. *Morrison, C. S., Richardson, B. A., Mmiro, F., Chipato, T., Celentano, D. D., Luoto, J., et al. (2007). Hormonal contraception and the risk of HIV acquisition: AIDS Vol 21(1) Jan 2007, 85-95. *Moskovitz, R. A., & Lingao, A. (1979). Binge eating associated with oral contraceptives: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(5) May 1979, 721-722. *Mussawar, S., Maan, A. A., & Cheema, A. M. (2005). Does gender preference affect contraceptive use behavior in northern Pakistan? : Gender & Behaviour Vol 3 2005, 281-295. *Nadler, R. D., Dahl, J. F., Gould, K. G., & Collins, D. C. (1993). Effects of an oral contraceptive on sexual behavior of chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 22(5) Oct 1993, 477-500. *Nadler, R. D., Dahl, J. F., Gould, K. G., & Collins, D. C. (1994). "Effects of an oral contraceptive on sexual behavior of chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes)": Erratum: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 23(3) Jun 1994, 359. *Naessen, S., Carlstrom, K., Bystrom, B., Pierre, Y., & Hirschberg, A. L. (2007). Effects of an antiandrogenic oral contraceptive on appetite and eating behavior in bulimic women: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 32(5) Jun 2007, 548-554. *Nagata, C., Matsushita, Y., Inaba, S., Kawakami, N., & Shimizu, H. (1997). Unapproved use of high-dose combined pills in Japan: A community study on prevalence and health characteristics of the users: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 26(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 565-569. *Natale, V., & Albertazzi, P. (2006). Mood swings across the menstrual cycle: A comparison between oral contraceptive users and non-users: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 37(6) Dec 2006, 489-495. *Neel, E. U., Litt, I. F., & Jay, M. S. (1987). Side effects and compliance with low- and conventional-dose oral contraceptives among adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 8(4) Jul 1987, 327-329. *Neinstein, L. S., & Katz, B. (1986). Contraceptive use in the chronically ill adolescent female: I: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 7(2) Mar 1986, 123-133. *Nelson, A. L. (2007). Communicating with patients about extended-cycle and continuous use of Oral Contraceptives: Journal of Women's Health Vol 16(4) May 2007, 463-470. *Nicholson, T. M. (1999). The effect of the menstrual cycle on involuntary dehydration following endurance exercise. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nicolay, C. W., Kenney, J. L., & Lucki, N. C. (2007). Grip strength and endurance throughout the menstrual cycle in eumenorrheic and women using oral contraceptives: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 37(4) Apr 2007, 291-301. *Oh, M. K., Feinstein, R. A., Soileau, E. J., Cloud, G. A., & et al. (1989). Chlamydia trachomatis cervical infection and oral contraceptive use among adolescent girls: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 10(5) Sep 1989, 376-381. *Oinonen, K. A., & Mazmanian, D. (2001). Effects of oral contraceptives on daily self-ratings of positive and negative affect: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 51(5) Nov 2001, 647-658. *Oinonen, K. A., & Mazmanian, D. (2002). To what extent do oral contraceptives influence mood and affect? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 70(3) Aug 2002, 229-240. *Otsuka, K., Sakai, A., Okudera, T., Shibata, E., Matoh, K., & Kawamura, S. (2007). Oral contraceptive administration prevents relapse of periodic psychosis with hyperprolactinemia: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 61(1) Feb 2007, 127-128. *Paige, K. E. (1971). Effects of oral contraceptives on affective fluctuations associated with the menstrual cycle: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 33(6) Nov 1971, 515-537. *Panzer, C., Guay, A. T., & Goldstein, I. (2006). Do Oral Contraceptives Produce Irreversible Effects on Women's Sexuality?: A reply: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(3) May 2006, 568-570. *Panzer, C., Wise, S., Fantini, G., Kang, D., Munarriz, R., Guay, A., et al. (2006). Impact of Oral Contraceptives on Sex Hormone-Binding Globulin and Androgen Levels: A Retrospective Study in Women with Sexual Dysfunction: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(1) Jan 2006, 104-113. *Paraskevopoulou, E., Raymond, L., & Oakeshott, P. (2003). Factors influencing contraceptive use in Tehran: Family Practice Vol 20(4) Aug 2003, 493. *Parry, B. L., & Rush, A. J. (1979). Oral contraceptives and depressive symptomatology: Biologic mechanisms: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 1979, 347-358. *Patton, M. L., White, A. M., Swaisgood, R. R., Sproul, R. L., Fetter, G. A., Kennedy, J., et al. (2001). Aggression control in a bachelor herd of fringe-eared oryx (Oryx gazella callotis), with melengestrol acetate: Behavioral and endocrine observations: Zoo Biology Vol 20(5) 2001, 375-388. *Pearlstein, T. B. (2004). Hormonal and Nonpharmacologic Treatments for Premenstrual Syndrome and Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder: Primary Psychiatry Vol 11(12) Dec 2004, 48-52. *Pehlivanov, B., & Mitkov, M. (2007). Efficacy of an oral contraceptive containing drospirenone in the treatment of women with polycystic ovary syndrome: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 30-35. *Petiot, J.-C., & Parrot, J. E. (1984). Effects of the ovarian and contraceptive cycles on absolute thresholds, auditory fatigue and recovery from temporary threshold shifts at 4 and 6 kHz: Audiology Vol 23(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 581-598. *Polanco Reyes, L. (2000). Influences of the hormonal contraceptives on sexual satisfaction: Archivos Hispanoamericanos de Sexologia Vol 6(1) 2000, 43-62. *Poser, S. (1977). Oral contraceptives: Indications and neurological complications: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 45(7) Jul 1977, 412-419. *Powell-Dunford, N. C., Deuster, P. A., Claybaugh, J. R., & Chapin, M. G. (2003). Attitudes and Knowledge about Continuous Oral Contraceptive Pill Use in Military Women: Military Medicine Vol 168(11) Nov 2003, 922-928. *Rapkin, A. J., Biggio, G., & Concas, A. (2006). Oral contraceptives and neuroactive steroids: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 84(4) Aug 2006, 628-634. *Rauste-von Wright, M. (1987). Note on psychological differences between 18-yr-old Finnish females who use vs do not use oral contraceptives: Psychological Reports Vol 60(1) Feb 1987, 52-54. *Read, S. G. (1982). The distribution of Down's syndrome: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 26(4) Dec 1982, 215-227. *Reichelt, P. A. (1978). Changes in sexual behavior among unmarried teenage women utilizing oral contraception: Journal of Population Vol 1(1) Spr 1978, 57-68. *Rettenbacher, M. A., Mechtcheriakov, S., Bergant, A., Brugger, A., & Fleischhacker, W. W. (2004). Improvement of psychosis during treatment with estrogen and progesterone in a patient with hypoestrogenemia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(2) Feb 2004, 275-277. *Roberts, S. J. (1997). The immediate effects of the pill safety scare on usage of combined oral contraceptives in north east England: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 51(3) Jun 1997, 332-333. *Rohleder, N., Wolf, J. M., Piel, M., & Kirschbaum, C. (2003). Impact of oral contraceptive use on glucocorticoid sensitivity of pro-inflammatory cytokine production after psychosocial stress: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 28(3) Apr 2003, 261-273. *Ross, C., Coleman, G., & Stojanovska, C. (2003). Prospectively reported symptom change across the menstrual cycle in users and non-users of oral contraceptives: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 24(1) Mar 2003, 15-29. *Roy-Byrne, P., Rubinow, D. R., Gold, P. W., & Post, R. M. (1984). Possible antidepressant effect of oral contraceptives: Case report: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 45(8) Aug 1984, 350-352. *Rubino-Watkins, M. F. (1999). Hormones, distress, and immune functioning in women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rubino-Watkins, M. F., Doster, J. A., Franks, S., Kelly, K. S., Sonnier, B. L., Goven, A. J., et al. (1999). Oral contraceptive use: Implications for cognitive and emotional functioning: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 187(5) May 1999, 275-280. *Rubio-Donnadieu, F., & Zermeno-Pohls, F. (1992). Clinical aspects of headache in healthy women and in women taking hormonal fertility control treatment. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sachs, C., Persson, H. E., & Hagenfeldt, K. (1982). Menstruation-related periodic hypersomnia: A case study with successful treatment: Neurology Vol 32(12) Dec 1982, 1376-1379. *Saha, U. R., Khan, M. A., Begum, M., & Bairagi, R. (2004). Determinants of pill failure in rural Bangladesh: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 36(1) Jan 2004, 39-50. *Scanlan, J. M., Werner, J. J., Legg, R. L., & Laudenslager, M. L. (1995). Natural killer cell activity is reduced in association with oral contraceptive use: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 20(3) 1995, 281-287. *Scher, P. W., Emans, S. J., & Grace, E. M. (1982). Factors associated with compliance to oral contraceptive use in an adolescent population: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 3(2) Sep 1982, 120-123. *Schilling, L. H. (1984). Postcoital contraception: Student choices and effectiveness: Journal of American College Health Vol 32(6) Jun 1984, 239-243. *Schultheiss, O. C., Dargel, A., & Rohde, W. (2003). Implicit motives and gonadal steroid hormones: Effects of menstrual cycle phase, oral contraceptive use, and relationship status: Hormones and Behavior Vol 43(2) Feb 2003, 293-301. *Schwarz, A., Felippe, E. C. G., Bernardi, M. M., & Spinosa, H. S. (2005). Impaired female sexual behavior of rat offspring exposed to Solanum lycocarpum unripe fruits during gestation and lactation: Lack of hormonal and fertility alterations: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 81(4) Aug 2005, 928-934. *Seal, B. N., Brotto, L. A., & Gorzalka, B. B. (2005). Oral Contraceptive Use and Female Genital Arousal: Methodological Considerations: Journal of Sex Research Vol 42(3) Aug 2005, 249-258. *Sheehan, D. V., & Sheehan, K. H. (1976). Psychiatric aspects of oral contraceptive use: Psychiatric Annals Vol 6(10) Oct 1976, 500-508. *Sheldrake, P., & Cormack, M. (1976). Dream recall and the contraceptive pill: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 163(1) Jul 1976, 59-60. *Sherman, C. A. (2005). Emergency Contraception: The Politics of Post-Coital Contraception: Journal of Social Issues Vol 61(1) Mar 2005, 139-157. *Shively, C. A. (1998). Behavioral and neurobiological effects of estrogen replacement therapy and a history of triphasic oral contraceptive exposure: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 23(7) Oct 1998, 713-732. *Shively, C. A., Manuck, S. B., Kaplan, J. R., & Koritnik, D. R. (1990). Oral contraceptive administration, interfemale relationships, and sexual behavior in Macaca fascicularis: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 19(2) Apr 1990, 101-117. *Siassi, I. (1972). The psychiatrist's role in family planning: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 129(1) Jul 1972, 48-53. *Skouby, S. O., Jespersen, J., & Kluft, C. (2004). Editorial: Maturitas Vol 47(4) Apr 2004, 243-244. *Slonim-Nevo, V., & Clark, V. A. (1989). An illustration of survival analysis: Factors affecting contraceptive discontinuation among American teenagers: Social Work Research & Abstracts Vol 25(2) Jun 1989, 7-14. *Slonim-Nevo, V., & Clark, V. A. (1989). "An illustration of survival analysis: Factors affecting contraceptive discontinuation among American teenagers": Correction: Social Work Research & Abstracts Vol 25(3) Sep 1989, 16. *Smith, B. H., Elliott, A. M., & Hannaford, P. C. (2004). Is chronic pain a distinct diagnosis in primary care? Evidence arising from the Royal College of General Practitioners' Oral Contraception study: Family Practice Vol 21(1) Feb 2004, 66-74. *Smugar, S. S., Spina, B. J., & Merz, J. F. (2000). Informed consent for emergency contraception: Variability in hospital care of rape victims: American Journal of Public Health Vol 90(9) Sep 2000, 1372-1376. *Sommer, B. (1972). Menstrual cycle changes and intellectual performance: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 34(3) May 1972, 263-269. *Spigset, O., & Mjorndal, T. (1997). Serotonin 5-HT-sub-2-sub(A) receptor binding in platelets from healthy subjects as studied by: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 16(4) Apr 1997, 285-293. *Spira, N., Spira, A., & Schwartz, D. (1985). Fertility of couples following cessation of contraception: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 17(3) Jul 1985, 281-290. *Sripichyakan, K., & Tangmunkongvorakul, A. (2006). Comparison of knowledge, attitudes, experience, and opinions between teachers and guardians regarding the emergency contraceptive pill in Chiang Mai, Thailand: Nursing & Health Sciences Vol 8(1) Mar 2006, 27-35. *Stein, E. J., Dauchot, P. J., & Gravenstein, J. S. (1981). Subjective assessment and cardiovascular response to ischemic pain in young, healthy women users and non-users of oral contraceptives: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 25(6) 1981, 579-585. *Stephenson, L. A., Denney, D. R., & Aberger, E. W. (1983). Factor structure of the Menstrual Symptom Questionnaire: Relationship to oral contraceptives, neuroticism and life stress: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 21(2) 1983, 129-135. *Stoudemire, A. (1995). "HAIR-AN syndrome and mental disorders": Reply: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 7(4) Fal 1995, 538-539. *Straneva, P. A. (2001). Use of certain pharmacological agents influences cardiovascular and neuroendocrine responses to stress. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Strokosch, G. R., Friedman, A. J., Wu, S.-C., & Kamin, M. (2006). Effects of an Oral Contraceptive (Norgestimate/Ethinyl Estradiol) on Bone Mineral Density in Adolescent Females with Anorexia Nervosa: A Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Study: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 39(6) Dec 2006, 819-827. *Struve, F. A., & et al. (1976). Electroencephalographic correlates of oral contraceptive use in psychiatric patients: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 33(6) Jun 1976, 741-745. *Sulak, P., Willis, S., Kuehl, T., Coffee, A., & Clark, J. (2007). Headaches and Oral Contraceptives: Impact of Eliminating the Standard 7-Day Placebo Interval: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 47(1) Jan 2007, 27-37. *Surrey, J. L., Scott, L. J., & Phillips, E. L. (1975). Menstrual cycle and the decision to seek psychological services: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(3) Jun 1975, 886. *Swanson, S. J., & Dengerink, H. A. (1988). Changes in pure-tone thresholds and temporary threshold shifts as a function of menstrual cycle and oral contraceptives: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 31(4) Dec 1988, 569-574. *Synder, K. (1982). Psychic side-effects of oral contraceptives: Initial results: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 34(12) Dec 1982, 727-730. *Szekely, C., Hampson, E., Carey, D. P., & Goodale, M. A. (1998). Oral contraceptive use affects manual praxis but not simple visually guided movements: Developmental Neuropsychology Vol 14(2-3) 1998, 399-420. *Tedford, W. H., Warren, D. E., & Flynn, W. E. (1977). Alteration of shock aversion thresholds during the menstrual cycle: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 21(2) Feb 1977, 193-196. *Thorpe, C. (1972). Social status and the pill at a black woman's college: College Student Journal Vol 6(2) Apr 1972, 66-73. *Traeen, B., Iversen, O. E., & Fjellvang, N. (2001). Beliefs about use of oral contraception among women in Oslo: Scandinavian Journal of Sexology Vol 4(1) Mar 2001, 3-23. *Tuiten, A., Panhuysen, G., Koppeschaar, H., Fekkes, D., & et al. (1995). Stress, serotonergic function, and mood in users of oral contraceptives: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 20(3) 1995, 323-334. *Tunde-Ayinmode, M., Singh, A., & Marsden, K. (2002). Improved functioning in a woman with schizophrenia on exclusive therapy with oestrogen pills: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 10(4) Dec 2002, 403-404. *Udry, J. R., Morris, N. M., & Waller, L. (1973). Effect of contraceptive pills on sexual activity in the luteal phase of the human menstrual cycle: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 2(3) Jun 1973, 205-214. *Ussher, J. M., & Wilding, J. M. (1992). Interactions between stress and performance during the menstrual cycle in relation to the premenstrual syndrome: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 10(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 83-101. *van Broekhoven, F., Backstrom, T., van Luijtelaar, G., Buitelaar, J. K., Smits, P., & Verkes, R. J. (2007). Effects of allopregnanolone on sedation in men, and in women on oral contraceptives: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 32(5) Jun 2007, 555-564. *Van den Boogaard, T. G., & Bijleveld, C. C. (1988). Daily menstrual symptom measures in women and men using an extended version of Moos's instrument: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 9(2) Oct 1988, 103-110. *Vessey, M., Painter, R., & Yeates, D. (2003). Mortality in relation to oral contraceptive use and cigarette smoking: Lancet Vol 362(9379) Jul 2003, 185-191. *Vessey, M. P., McPherson, K., Lawless, M., & Yeates, D. (1985). Oral contraception and serious psychiatric illness: Absence of an association: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146 Jan 1985, 45-49. *Vingilis, E. (1978). Feeling-states and the menstrual cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wachs, K. M. (1980). Personality changes as a function of menstrual cycle and medication in normal and psychiatric inpatient women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, A., & Bancroft, J. (1990). Relationship between premenstrual symptoms and oral contraceptive use: A controlled study: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 52(1) Jan-Feb 1990, 86-96. *Walsemann, K. M., & Perez, A. D. (2006). Anxiety's Relationship to Inconsistent Use of Oral Contraceptives: Health Education & Behavior Vol 33(2) Apr 2006, 197-214. *Wang, R.-H., Wang, H.-H., & Hsu, M.-T. (2003). Factors associated with adolescent pregnancy-- A sample of Taiwanese female adolescents: Public Health Nursing Vol 20(1) Jan 2003, 33-41. *Warner, P., & Bancroft, J. (1988). Mood, sexuality, oral contraceptives and the menstrual cycle: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 32(4-5) 1988, 417-427. *Warnock, J. K., Clayton, A., Croft, H., Segraves, R., & Biggs, F. C. (2006). Comparison of Androgens in Women with Hypoactive Sexual Desire Disorder: Those on Combined Oral Contraceptives (COCs) vs Those not on COCs: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(5) Sep 2006, 878-882. *Weissman, M. M., & Slaby, A. E. (1973). Oral contraceptives and psychiatric disturbance: Evidence from research: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 123(576) Nov 1973, 513-518. *Weizman, A., Morgenstern, H., Kaplan, B., Amiri, Z., & et al. (1988). Up-regulatory effect of triphasic oral contraceptive on platelet -3H-imipramine binding sites: Psychiatry Research Vol 23(1) Jan 1988, 23-29. *Werner, M. J. (1995). Antithrombin III deficiency, deep venous thrombosis, and oral contraceptive use: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 17(3) Sep 1995, 189-192. *Werner, P. D., & Middlestadt, S. E. (1979). Factors in the use of oral contraceptives by young women: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 9(6) Nov-Dec 1979, 537-547. *Westoff, C. F., Bumpass, L., & Ryder, N. B. (1982). Oral contraception, coital frequency, and the time required to conceive: Social Biology Vol 29(1-2) Spr-Sum 1982, 157-167. *Wiest, W. M., & Webster, P. C. (1988). Effects of a contraceptive hormone, danazol, on male sexual functioning: Journal of Sex Research Vol 24 1988, 170-177. *Wilcoxon, L. A., Schrader, S. L., & Sherif, C. W. (1976). Daily self-reports on activities, life events, moods, and somatic changes during the menstrual cycle: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 38(6) Nov-Dec 1976, 399-417. *Winston, F. (1973). Oral contraceptives, pyridoxine, and depression: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 130(11) Nov 1973, 1217-1221. *Wittkower, E. D. (1972). Selected psychosomatic problems of current interest: Oral contraception, hemodialysis and renal transplants, jejunocolic bypass: Revue de Medecine Psychosomatique et de Psychologie Medicale Vol 14(3) Fal 1972, 249-262. *Woods, J. L., Shew, M. L., Tu, W., Ofner, S., Ott, M. A., & Fortenberry, J. D. (2006). Patterns of Oral Contraceptive Pill-taking and Condom Use among Adolescent Contraceptive Pill Users: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 39(3) Sep 2006, 381-387. *Worsley, A. (1980). A prospective study of the effects of the progestogen content of oral contraceptives on measures of affect, automatization, and perceptual restructuring ability: Psychopharmacology Vol 67(3) Mar 1980, 289-296. *Worsley, A., & Chang, A. (1978). Oral contraceptives and emotional state: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 22(1) 1978, 13-16. *Wright, K. P., Jr., & Badia, P. (1999). Effects of menstrual cycle phase and oral contraceptives on alertness, cognitive performance, and circadian rhythms during sleep deprivation: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 103(2) Sep 1999, 185-194. *Wutke, W. (1975). Circulating hormones, EEG, and performance in psychological tests of women with and without oral contraceptives: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 1(2) Oct 1975, 141-152. *Wuttke, W., & et al. (1976). Psychological and physiological correlations of menstrual cycle: Hormonal profiles and variations of the EEG and of performances in psychological tests in women with spontaneous menstrual cycles and under oral contraceptives: Itil, T M (Ed); Laudahn, G (Ed); Herrmann, W H (Ed) (1976) Psychotropic action of hormones Spectrum. *Yonkers, K. A., & Bradshaw, K. D. (1999). Hormone replacement and oral contraceptive therapy: Do they induce or treat mood symptoms? Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Yusuf, F., & Siedlecky, S. (2007). Patterns of contraceptive use in Australia: Analysis of the 2001 National Health Survey: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(5) Sep 2007, 735-744. Category:Contraceptive devices